politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Empire of Amenria
Description of Amenria from Politics and War The Empire of Amenria is a nation led by Heavenly Emperor Cheonsa on the continent of Asia. The Empire of Amenria's government is a Absolute Monarchy with very conservative social policies. Economically, The Empire of Amenria favors extremely left wing policies. The official currency of The Empire of Amenria is the Won. At 93 days old, The Empire of Amenria is a mature nation. The Empire of Amenria has a population of 795,785 and a land area of 11,140.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 71.43. Pollution in the nation is almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Link https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=51265 Nation Facts *'Rulers: '''Heavenly Emperor Cheonsa & Heavenly Empresses Kaguya & Somi *'Government type: Absolute Monarcy *'''Climate: Tropical in the south, subtropical to subartic in the north *'Currency: '''Won *'Official Languages:' Bahasa Indonesia, Mandarin, Various Asian Languages (Korean, Malay, Vietnamese, etc.) *'GDP: approx. $2,5 Billion *'''GDP Per Capita: approx. $3000 *'National Religion: '''Sunni Islam *'National Animal: '''Dragon History Amenria started as a religious and semi-military organisation known as the Holy Ardent Legion of Order, or HALO for short. HALO is based in Bandung, Indonesia, and has been actively participating in large-scale political, military and religious affairs, such as the 212 movement and the Syrian Civil War, since its formation in 2013. The organisation expanded rapidly, and by 2018, had thousands of international members in India, Philippines, China, Vietnam and Singapore. By 2025, HALO had gained even more power, with members becoming top politicians, preachers and soldiers in Asia. Its leader, the current Heavenly Emperor of Amenria, Cheonsa, predicted that a great war was going to happen, and seized control of pro-evil governments all across Asia, stopping them dead in their tracks and tightening its grip on Asia, before going missing and appointing Han Young Gi as the temporary leader of HALO in 2028. Cheonsa returned by the end of 2035, to once again become part of society. In 2040, when World War III Broke out, Asia was much readier than any and all other nations involved, with its immense military strength, which is supported by swift technological advancements, strong sense of nationalism of its people, and its new alliance, the Pan-Asian Alliance, also known as the PAA, much to USA's surprise (who started the war, go figure). The war went unbelievable well for Asia, with Japan colonizing most of the US, and China, Russia, and Korea colonising the UK, Spain, France, Germany, Poland, and other European states, whilst the rest of Europe being under the control of PAA-friendly states, such as Turkey, Egypt, and Morocco. After the war, the people of Asia sought a new leader, one that could carry out the Mandate of Heaven and lead Asia into greatness once again. They turn to the leader of PAA and HALO, the strong, pious, honorable individual known as Cheonsa, "The Angel". One by one, the nations of Asia joined under one flag, the Black Dragon Flag, and gave birth to one of the greatest empires in Earth history, the Amenrian Empire in 2042. Geography The Empire of Amenria consists four states, each of which is lead by a Shogun; Central Amenria, (which covers Russia, Mongolia, China and Korea), Kyushu, Nusantara (which covers Southeast Asia, with the exception of Papua), and South Asia. Central Amenria The largest and busiest of Amenria's states, Central Amenria houses the capital, Mutiara, as well as several important cities such as Beijing, Seoul, Karakorum and Moscow. Its vast landscape encompasses grassland, desert, mountains, lakes, rivers and more than 14,000km of coastline. Kyushu The the southwesternmost of Japan’s main islands, it has a mostly subtropical climate. It’s known for its active volcanoes, beaches and natural hot springs such as those at Beppu. It is the home of Yukimura Hideyoshi's weapons R&D lab. Nusantara Known for its tropical climate, beautiful landscapes and plentiful natural resources, Nusantara is home of rare and exotic animals found nowhere else. It is the place of most of the Empire's scientific and ecological organisations, and its people are known to be friendlier than people from other parts of Amenria. South Asia Home of the Empire's werewolves and thunder dragons, South Asia has a variety of geographical features, such as glaciers, rainforests, valleys, deserts, and grasslands that are typical of much larger continents. It is surrounded by three water bodies – the Bay of Bengal, the Indian Ocean and the Arabian Sea – and has acutely varied climate zones. The tip of the Indian Peninsula had the highest quality pearls. Leaders Imperial House leaders House Ambo Enre * Cheonsa (Heavenly Emperor, Andi) * Kaguya (Heavenly Empress) * Somi (Heavenly Empress) * Hyesoo (Heavenly Princess) * The Prince (Heavenly Prince) House Sain Noyon Khan * Ganbaatar Batu (Khan) Military The Imperial Amenrian Armed Forces was created when HALO won the War Against Evil. In desperate need of an armed forces, The Heavenly Emperor gathered the best and brightest warriors of HALO and created one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful armed forces the world has ever seen. The Imperial Armed Forces is split into various regions in the Empire, including the Amenrian Colonies. The military is composed of the following branches: Imperial Amenrian Army They handle the law enforcement in South Asia. They also have duties for international land border security and patrol operations. Such border security forces are to conduct such security and defence for the international borders of and from the country, such as the ones in Afghanistan and Eastern Russia. Divisions in this branch include the Supernatural Warfare Division, the Mechanised Warfare Division and the Infantry Division. Imperial Amenrian Air Force With cutting-edge military aircraft such as VTOL planes and and advanced aerial drones, Amenria has a superior air force, capable of special quick reaction. They handle the law enforcement in Kyushu. Divisions in this branch include the Reconnaissance Division and the Special Weapons Division. Imperial Amenrian Navy Being a man of Bugis descent, the Heavenly Emperor understands the importance of a powerful navy. With fellow Bugis men leading the navy and Japanese and Chinese men building the ships, the high-tech Navy of Amenria is just as fearsome as sea monsters encountered by sailors of old. Imperial Amenrian Guard The Empire's special forces. This branch includes the most competent men, women, machines and monsters in the Imperial Armed Forces. With the best units and equipment from every other branch, this branch is the pinnacle of the Empire's military strength, a force to be reckoned with. They handle law enforcement in Central Amenria. Notable Amenrians * Cheonsa * Kaguya * Somi * Hyesoo * The Prince * Seo Joohyun Gallery Morning stroll by adamkuczek.jpg|An Amenrian lady with her mechanical rabbit and bodyguard. Central jakarta by km33.jpg|A train station in Jakarta, Nusantara. Moscow.jpg|A transportation hub in Moscow, Central Amenria 944945 173455 MongoliaPlans.jpg|The city of Karakorum, Central Amenria Trivia * Amenria's government is inspired by WWII Japan, Imperial China and Brunei. Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia Category:Pages related to The Empire of Amenria